Not In The Plan
by babygirl71
Summary: Gabriella has always had a plan. But her plans are about to have a major twist added to them. Deeper summery inside.Troyella
1. Preface

**I own nothing. Only the plot**

I Gabriella Montez always had a plan. I have had a plan science the day I was born. I had a plan from what I was doing that day to what I was doing next month.

But there was those rare moments when thing came up that weren't part of the plan. Like when my dad got up and left me. To when my mom, Jules, got married to Mr. Jack Bolton. Than to finding out that I was going to have two new step siblings.

But there where is one moment that could change my life forever. That moment was when I realized that I was in love with my step Troy Bolton.

**What do you think; will it be a good story? Let me know!**

***Babygirl71**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. Wish I did but I do not. Only the plot and Braden. =)**

**Not in the Plan; Chapter One**

Now you're probably wondering how you fall in love with you fall in love with your step brother. Well the answer to that is... well I'll let you know when I find that out myself. But what I can tell you is how it all started.

_**1 Year Ago **_

Are you freaking kidding me? Here I sit at the table meeting my mom new "friend". How did she forget to tell me that her little boyfriend also has two kids of his own? Yes that's right my mom is dating. As a 17 year old girl I find it said that my mom has a better love life than I do.

"Gabriella?" I heard my mother say as she walked in with her friend. I need to stop zoning out. "I'd like you to meet Jack and his two sons. Troy is 18. And then Braden is 15." I looked up from the table cloth. And gave a smile and a fake wave. "Hi". And I looked back down. I can't believe it the _Troy Bolton._ I mean I don't love him like the rest of east high, but then again I'm not like everyone else.

"Honey why don't you go show troy and Braden around the house." My mother said with a smile.' I'd rather not.' Yes I know what you're all rude much. So you see ever since my dad left I had this really crappy attitude. "Gabriella Marie Montez that was not an open invitation."

"Fine." I snapped. So I got up. As we left the kitchen I heard my mom apologizing for my rude behavior. He has two teens he shouldn't be surprised was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a deep voice. "So you not that excited about this dinner either are you." I looked over and seen troy giving a knowing look." Not really. No affiance to you guys I mean I hardly know you, but I didn't even know about this until like an hour ago and I had shopping plans."

"Ya well my dad just told us tonight that he had a freaking girlfriend fir 7 months." Wait cute boy of a hot brother say what/" wait seven months. My mother said that she just meet him last week." Err parents.

_***Live*Laugh*Love***_

Dinner wasn't so bad I really like Braden and Troy. Well Jack was ok he stared at me a lot in all the wrong places. Ewe right? After dinner mom and Jack said they were going out for adult drink and don't wait up. With was code for we are going to go have sex all night. So Troy had to stay over while Braden went to a friend's house. The only reason Troy stayed was because his dad said he need to watch over me and make sure I'm a good girl. Is it just me or is this a creep?

She Troy and I decided to play 20 Questions. Troy got to ask questions first. "What your favorite color." I let a giggle slip my lips. "You can ask me any question and all you can think of is what my favorite color?" A light blush rose to his tan cheeks. "Well my moms always tat me to not be noisy." Once again I giggled. "Well you mother tat you right. And my favorite color is Baby blue."

Than the cocky Troy came out. "You only said that because it's the color of my eyes." I throw a pillow at him. "You wish Wildcat." I covered my mouth as soon as I said that a blush creeping up on my cheeks." Umm … I didnt ehh... Sorry." Troy smiled and let out a chuckle. "It ok as long as I get to pick out a nickname for you." I like the sound of his voices it was very relaxing. What are you think Gabriella snap out of it he is you mother's boyfriends sin you can't like him. "Hello anyone home." Troy spoke as he waved a hand in front of my face. I looked up. "Ehh Ya sure go ahead pick something. He put his finger on his chin and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he snapped his fingers together." Brie I her by declare that I Troy Alexander Bolton With be the only one to call you Brie."

"I like that. So does that mean I can call you wildcat?" "Yes Brie, you can call me wildcat."

I smiled to myself. This is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship. I can see it now.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it. Review if you want.**

**Also I have Pictures of Braden of Mrs. Montez and Braden. On my Page =)**

***Babygirl71**


End file.
